


Fever Patch

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino was sick. His band-mates did things while he's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Patch

Nino had a fever. He was dead tired and his head was pounding. His manager pitied him to the point that he was so tempted to give Nino a day off, but they both knew it would be impossible. Arashi’s schedule was jam-packed. There was no room to breathe, let alone to take proper rest. So, despite the protests that his body gave, Nino forced himself to get up that morning and went to the set as per usual.  
  
What greeted him from inside the green room were raised eyebrows and scrutinising eyes.  
  
“You are sick.” Sho made a conclusion as an amused smile bloomed across his face slowly.  
  
Nino rolled his eyes and plopped down on the sofa, feeling spent just from walking from his car to there.  
  
“What did the thermometer read?” Jun asked from across the room. His eyes were still on Nino’s forehead.  
  
“Thirty-eight or something,” Nino answered nonchalantly. “Shut up now. Your voices are making it worse.”  
  
Jun laughed. He received Nino’s bag from Sho, who took it from the floor. He examined the content of it, nodding when he found some medicines inside. “If it persists-”  
  
“I’ll have to go to the doctor, I know,” Nino cut. He was really not in the mood to talk. He lied on the sofa and closed his eyes, making a point that he wanted to rest.  
  
Ohno, who was right next to Nino, chuckled. It was a rare occasion that Nino was sick, but it was always somehow endearing. He shifted his fingers through Nino’s hair, petting Nino as if he was a sulky kid. The rest of them returned to what they were doing before Nino’s arrival; Sho with his newspaper, Jun with his phone, and Aiba with a tangerine. The silence surrounded them in a comfortable way, and it’s not long at all until they heard the soft snore of Ninomiya Kazunari.  
  
“That kid,” Aiba laughed softly. He put his tangerine down and wiped his hands clean with a kerchief. He approached the sofa where Ohno and Nino were in, and squatted next to Nino, observing him. “Walking around with a fever patch plastered across his forehead. What is he? Five?” Aiba laughed and put his palm on Nino’s cheek.  
  
“So, does it feel like thirty-eight or was he lying?” Jun asked. He got up too and moved behind Aiba.  
  
“He’s warm. Probably thirty-eight, yeah,” Aiba confirmed. He shifted to the side to let Jun touch Nino by himself.  
  
Jun pressed his palm to Nino’s neck and nodded. “We should let him be for now, though.”  
  
“We can go first,” Sho suggested. “Leave his part and the group part for the last so he can sleep until then.”  
  
Jun and Aiba nodded, agreeing. They then looked at Ohno, expecting a word from him.  
  
Ohno exhaled a long breath. “Let him sleep until lunch. He shouldn’t skip lunch.”  
  
“Ah, yes. I’ll request something warm for him.” Sho smiled. He stood up. From his gesture, everyone knew it’s about time for them to come out.  
  
Aiba produced a sharpie from his bag and grinned widely.  
  
“Gosh, you,” Jun laughed because he knew what Aiba was up to immediately. He snatched the sharpie and ducked down to write on Nino’s fever patch.  
  
‘POOP’  
  
Sho laughed at the result and Aiba approved cheerfully. They then marched outside the green room, ready to do their job as they planned.  
  
“Leader?” Aiba’s head appeared from behind the door when he realised that Ohno was still inside the room.  
  
Ohno stood up, “Wait. I’m gonna turn the heater up.”  
  
Aiba gave an ‘OK’ and disappeared.  
  
Ohno turned the heater up like he said, and then squatted down next to Nino. He put his sweater atop of Nino’s body, covering the exposed skin of Nino’s arms. He swiped his thumb on the fever patch and giggled to it; his band-mates had never failed to entertain him.  
  
Then, he leant down to land a soft kiss on Nino’s forehead, grazing the ‘POOP’ written on the fever patch with his lips.  
  
Ohno giggled again, feeling silly about kissing such a tremendous writing of ‘POOP’. But then, he shrugged.  
  
Coming from his band-mates, it spelt ‘LOVE’ anyway.  



End file.
